Prize
by FallenFromGrace1882
Summary: As a cruel and unusual joke, Saix challenges Axel. The prize? Roxas. One week, 7 challenges, all chosen by Vexen. Pretty...strange. Slight Akuroku and Zemyx and possibly XemSai. T for language.


**A/N:**** This is gonna be great. I don't even know where this came from, but I'm writing it anyway. Enjoy the...randomness...Oh yeah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts either. If I did, it would just be one big yaoi party. Seriously, it would. I can't even joke about that. And I don't own **_**Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3**_**. Well, I own a copy of it... Enjoy!**

**Day One...**

Roxas glanced over to where Vexen and Saix were sitting. Discussing business, no doubt. Only problem was, it would have been for the last...hour now. He was pretty sure nothing was so intriging that it could consume a good hour. He decided to change his line of sight before he got killed.

He ended up focusing on Zexion reading a book. He kept looking up occasionally, with anxiety scribbled all over his face. Like he was about to face some sort of impending doom. Roxas felt bad for him. Of course he should feel nervous. Demyx was creeping around in the shadows like a stalker...which he totally was. A small growl escaped from his throat as he pinned Zexion to the couch.

"Looks like you're mine."

A pillow soared past Roxas's head and hit Demyx in the back of the head. Both of them turned to see Axel looking annoying by the doorway.

"Geez, go get a room next time. Nobody wants to see that."

Demyx tossed the pillow back in Axel's direction, only to hit Roxas in the face.

"Now look what you've done. You've hit my little guy in the face," he raised his voice so everyone could hear him, "And that's why we don't try to rape people in public areas."

Roxas glared up at Axel.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a little guy. And I certainly wasn't yours."

"That's not what it seemed like last night..."Axel said snidely, pinning Roxas down by his shoulders, "Do I have to prove my point now?"

"Hey! What happened to not raping people in public places," Demyx complained as Roxas turned crimson, "If you get to, then I want my rights too!"

"Oh shut the hell up you two. You sound like a bunch of whiney six year olds," Saix called from the table where he sat. Demyx glanced between Saix and another pillow before deciding against throwing it. Instead he grabbed Zexion by the wrists and moved towards the door.

"Let's go somewhere else Sexy Zexy."

"Don't call me that."

Suddenly, Saix shot up from the table, his eyes blazing with a scary aura.

"I challenge you Axel."

Axel sighed. Not again.

"What are we competing for? Money? Just tell me already." Saix grinned maniacally, which in this case, was normal.  
>"We're competing for Roxas!"<p>

Axel's jaw dropped. What did this bastard just say to him?

"But...Roxas is MINE. And you can't have him."

"Ha! That's what you think."

Roxas stood up and walked over to the door. He was already too involved with this.

"But you already have Xemnas. That wouldn't be fair. Besides, Roxas _needs_ me too much."

"I don't need you! Or Saix, just try and keep me out of this," Roxas pleaded. This really wasn't the time to be in the middle of rivalry.

"Didn't you just hear him Roxy? He trying to separate us. You really don't want that, do you," Axel whimpered.

"Or do I," Roxas mumbled.

"For the next week, we'll be engaged in life threatening contests chosen by Vexen," Saix continued. "At the end of the week, who ever has the most wins, get Roxas. That's simple enough to understand, isn't it?"

Axel rolled his eyes.

"So what the first challenge?"

Vexen considered something that would keep them quiet, but then realized that he could really have some fun with his job.

"Today, you two are going to fight to the death...playing _Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3_. That's simple enough, right?"

Vexen couldn't have been more wrong, Roxas thought. Never let those two play video games. Especially against each other. Something's bound to explode, or possibly implode.

"I call dibs on Goku," Axel squealed excitedly.

X

"Saix, you don't stand a chance! I'm beating the shit out of Vegeta. I'm gonna win this time!"

Saix smirked. As if he'd let Axel win.

"WHAT? No, that's not even possible. How did that happen?" Axel cried as Goku 'died'.

Vexen smiled.

"Round One goes to Saix. Better luck tomoarrow, Axel. You're gonna need it."

Axel turned to Roxas tearfully.

"I won't let Saix win, buddy. He can't win."

"Whatever," Roxas sighed. Whatever it took for this to end.

**Score: Saix: 1**

**Axel: 0**

X

**A/N:**** So, not what I expected to happen, and I'm the one writing this. What does that say about me? Anyway, who do you thinks gonna win? And why is poor little Roxas always in the middle of these things? Oh well, I enjoy writing this, even though it's pretty random on my part. I hope you enjoyed too! Wait until the next chapter...*maniacal laughter* R&R!**


End file.
